I Have Sand in My Underwear Believe It
by LunaCangiante
Summary: Just some silliness I got from listening to the special features from one of the movies. not slash, just amusement for the easy to amuse.


Okay so I got this idea after watching the Stone of Gelel with my sister who has the holy crap special edition version of the movie. Well as we were watching it Liam O'Brien (Gaara) along with the rest of the cast were making fun of the infamous line… "Believe it!" to which Liam O'Brien says "I have sand in my underwear… Believeit." I died a little on the inside from laughing too hard and I was also inspired to write something about said line. So with out further ado I give you… Probably the only reason Gaara would ever REALLY say that. MOVING ON…

Disclaimer: Yeah I wished. However, I do not own anything that has to do with Naruto or anything like it.

_**I Have Sand In My Underwear… Believe It.**_

It was a day like any other. Naruto with his usual energy was look around for just about anything he could find to pass the time. Tsunade, as much as she tried to get the overly-energetic ninja out of her hair for ten minutes, still had nothing for him as far as a mission goes.

"Hey I know," spoke up Naruto as if someone could hear him. "I'll keep training. Grandma will haveto give me something at some point. And if I'm going to become Hokage I'll need to be at my best." With a smile of assurance he leapt into the trees and began jumping and dodging as fast as he could. "Ha no problem I'll be Hokage in no time. Believe it!"

He searched on for bandits, and, quite honestly, anything he could give a good walloping too that moved. All he had really come by were trees, trees, and more trees. _What is everyone taking a break today? You've gotta be kidding me! Come on where are you?_

Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto caught something moving in the distance. "AHA!" He cried excitedly. "Finally!" He tried not to sound too giddy as he brought back his hand ready for full swing…

Until a large blast of sand stopped his fist just before reaching it's target.

Gaara stared straight across at Naruto completely unphased by his actions. As though he knew the knuckleheaded ninja would attack him. "What are you doing Naruto?" For his usual monotonous tone, there was a hint of an annoyed tone in Gaara's voice.

"I…uh…umm…well I was training you see and I…" stuttered Naruto. "I thought you were someone else."

"Thought I was someone else?" Asked Gaara. "Who were you looking for?"

"Well… No one in particular," Naruto grinned nervously. "Just, you know, anyone willing to train. Gotta be the best if I'm going to be Hokage one day. Believe it!" He threw up his thumb to reinforce his belief.

_Oh not this again._"Why do you always do that?" Asked Gaara. He'd had about all he could take with Naruto's constantly shouting his future of being Hokage, and it was only getting worse with his nonstop shouting of "BELIEVE IT" every time.

"Huh?"

"You have to yell believe it every time you tell me you're going to be Hokage or if you point out something very obvious," elaborated Gaara. "It really bugs me." He added.

"Because I believe I'll be Hokage one day. And I want to make sure that everyone else believes it as much as I do." Explained Naruto with deep sincerity. "You should try it sometime." Offered Naruto.

Gaara shook his head. There was no way in this world he would ever be inclined to shout the words "Believe it!" like some obnoxious child. He'd leave that for Naruto. Besides, they had enough similarities as it was, he didn't need spaz to be at the top of his list.

"Oh come on," Naruto pressed on. "It'll feel good just try it once! Then if you don't like it, you don't have to do it."

"No," said Gaara firmly. "There's no need. I already don't like it."

"You didn't even try it yet," defensively shouted Naruto. "Just once, it'll be fun!"

Gaara knew there would be no way out now that Naruto was so hell bent on making him try it. If he'd been anything like his old self he'd kill Naruto just for trying to hit him. Unfortunately, Naruto showed Gaara that he was no easy task to get rid of. He let out an already exhausted sigh as he tried to think of something that Naruto could believe. He supposed it could be a large range of things to believe in. The only thing that came to mind was 'I'm going to kill you if you don't leave me alone. Believe it.' He didn't see that going over too well with Naruto however. All Gaara wanted to do was get away from Naruto with the least bit of sanity he could muster.

Finally after several moments he finally came up with something that seemed like it would be suiting to Naruto's standards. With another sigh of defeat he looked at Naruto intensely before he finally stated something for Naruto to believe in. "I have sand in my underwear. Believe it." He stated as nonchalantly as possible. He knew it was finally safe to walk away while Naruto fell to the ground laughing.

As Gaara walked away he couldn't help but inwardly chuckle. _You really are something else Naruto Uzumaki… Believe it._

Fin.

(A/N: Eh I had fun with it. Just read, review, and remember: I love you)


End file.
